Première Rencontre
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Et si Alice et Jasper avaient rencontré Bella quand celle-ci n'était encore qu'une enfant.


Voici un nouveau One-shot que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite également de passer de très bonnes vacances et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **La saga de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

_**Première Rencontre**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous étions arrivés dans cette petite ville à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Chicago. Jasper et moi avions décidés de partir pour une nouvelle lune de miel. Nous étions assis sur un banc dans le parc de la ville. Les nuages étaient suffisamment bas pour que le soleil ne nous pose aucun problème. Le temps était agréable et à cause de cela, beaucoup de personne avait décidé de se rendre au parc. Il y avait un couple de personnes âgées qui semblait s'aimer comme au premier jour, des groupes d'adolescents qui avaient décidé de se retrouver entre amis, des enfants entrain de jouer et leur parent les surveillant. Je sentais que Jasper se crispait à côté de moi. Je lui serrais la main, lui signalant que j'étais là, qu'il n'était pas seul. Même si cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il n'avait plus but de sang humain, la tentation était toujours grande pour lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici ? Me demanda-t-il. Esmée était d'accord pour qu'on aille sur son île.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je devais être ici. Je fais confiance à mon instinct. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai suivit ma vision et que l'on s'est rencontré. »

Il soupira violemment et ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ! »

Je l'embrassais et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je regardais les humains devant nous, tout en souriant. Je sentis alors cette étrange sensation que j'avais à chaque fois que j'avais une vision. Je voyais une petite fille de six-sept ans environ, les cheveux long et brun et ses yeux marrons remplis de larmes. Elle se tenait au milieu du parc où nous étions et semblait perdue. La vision changea. Toute la famille était réunie au rez-de-chaussée d'une maison. D'après les photos qu'Esmée m'avait montré, il s'agissait de la maison que nous avions à Forks. Cela faisait près de soixante ans qu'aucun de nous n'avait mis les pieds là-bas. Nous étions entrain d'accueillir une jeune fille qui se trouvait près d'Edward, une humaine. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons. Les même yeux que cette petite fille. Edward lui prit la main et tous les deux quittèrent la pièce. La vision s'estompa peu à peu et je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le parc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Me demanda Jasper en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur les yeux. »

Je regardais devant moi et vis à quelques mètres de nous la petite fille de ma vision.

« Elle. »

Je me levais et pris la main de Jasper pour qu'il me suive. Il était tendu, mais j'avais confiance. Je savais qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Mais il retenait quand même sa respiration. Une fois arrivée devant la petite fille, je m'accroupis et lui souris.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alice. Lui c'est Jasper. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La petite leva ses yeux rougis vers moi. Elle me regardait avec une certaine fascination, comme la plupart des humains que nous croisions.

« Be... Bella.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Bella ?

-Je ne retrouve plus ma maman... On est allé rendre visite à ma grand-mère et après on est allé au parc...

-Et tu t'es perdue ? »

Bella acquiesça.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à la chercher ?

-Alice, siffla Jasper. »

Bella sourit et m'attrapa la main pour que je l'aide plus vite. Elle frissonna et me regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Je lui souris pour la rassurer. Nous partîmes alors à la recherche de sa mère, Renée. Jasper nous suivit, malgré sa réticence. Il nous fallu à peine quelques minutes pour la retrouver. Je savais exactement où elle se trouvait.

« Maman !

-Bella ! »

Bella me lâcha la main et partit en courant pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. Fit cette dernière. Ne t'éloigne plus, d'accord. »

Nous profitâmes de cet instant, Jasper et moi, pour nous éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Cette petite fille va changer la vie d'Edward d'ici une dizaine d'années, lui répondis-je en souriant. »

Jasper me prit la main, me demandant ce que je voulais dire. Je lui expliquais alors la vision que j'avais eut, tandis que l'on se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il était maintenant temps que nous quittions ce parc. J'étais impatiente de revoir Bella et d'avoir une autre sœur. Après tout, une dizaine d'année, ce n'est pas si long quand on a l'éternité devant nous.

_**Fin**_


End file.
